EverlastingTara and Pam
by anamaric17
Summary: A Halloween Tale of Pam and Tara's love.


Title: Everlasting

Their relationship over the last couple of months has been steady. They rarely fought, Pam tried to be understanding and Tara had a lot of free reign when it came to doing her own thing. Tara was dressed in a light blue evening gown, silky, white opera gloves, and a silver tiara on her head. Her hair was done up in an extravagant curly crest was some escaping to frame her lovely face. She smiled as she twirled on heels in the room she shared with her maker and sat on the edge of the bed.

Pam was dressed in a tight corset that was leather and black. Her white, pale legs were encased in black and white striped pants that looked almost painted on, and her shirt was an old-fashioned ruffled silk. She wore her blonde locks bone-straight and combed to the left side.

"Wow! You look amazing as a pirate Pam." Tara said grinning up at her from the bedside. Pam cocked an eyebrow before blowing her a kiss, and then slowly twirling in a circle for Tara. Pam's black stilettos were making a sharp incessant sound on the tiled floor.

"So do you Ms. Dandridge. Good enough to eat." Pam said sitting down and running a hand down Tara's gloved arms. Tara laughed at the open suggestion of being "eaten" and laid her head on her maker's shoulder.

"I thought Dorothy Dandridge was perfect for this year. Plus, I've never been able to wear something like this before…never had a reason to." Tara said her eyes looking up and meeting Pam's light blue ones.

"Well, I'm glad you are wearing it tonight. Now come on, I don't think we'll make it to the party if we stay on this bed much longer."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing huh? We can make our own party." Tara said suggestively and Pam chuckled laying a hand on her lover's soft cheek. Her pale fingers traced Tara's curls before finding her luscious lips and Tara pressed a small kiss there.

"Later, my darling we have all night for that, and trust me I'll make this your best Halloween yet."

"I can't wait."

Pam made an appreciative sound before she gently kissed her lips leaving Tara breathless if only figuratively.

Everyone was at the party, Eric, Nora, Jessica, Sam, Lafayette, and of course Sookie. The party was held at Sookie's for two reasons. The first was because Eric refused to have Sookie out too long or too far from home. The second was because Nora adored Sookie's home and wanted to see it again. Tara was just happy that her new family and her old could come together for one night peacefully and have fun instead of drama.

"Are you enjoying yourself Tara?" Pam whispered in her ear as they sat together on the couch. Tara nodded leaning into Pam and the two became lost in their own world.

"Good because I would hate to have dragged you here and it was boring."

"It's not. It's fun and besides I have you here with me." Pam grinned leaning her head down until their foreheads were meeting. Their hands wrapping tightly together and the older vampire placed her other hand on Tara's hip.

"I'll never leave you. I love you, and before you get all mushy about it please don't." Pam said and Tara rolled her eyes laughing.

"Oh Pamela, you already know I want to get all emotional when you say things like that. I love you more." Tara said. Pam's lips descended pressing Tara to open her mouth. Once she gained entrance the older woman slipped her tongue inside, and Tara closed her eyes shivering with passion.

"Not possible Tara." She whispered and then suddenly Eric was standing before them. Tara looked up first smiling a little and Pam only smirked up at him.

"Am I interrupting or could I offer you beautiful ladies a glass of Tru Blood?" Eric said holding tow wine glasses in his hands. Pam nodded no before staring back at her progeny.

"I think we're good." Pam said and Eric took the hint leaning down kissing Pam's head before leaving them as he found them. Tara registered music and the smell of food for the humans but it was all distant. Her full attention brought back to her maker, her friend, her lover once Pam's hand started making small circles on her waist.

"You want to go somewhere else?" Pam asked and Tara only nodded.

Tara found herself in the woods outside Merlotte's with the full moon shining in through the trees. Pam laced the fingers before pulling her in her arms and for a long time they stayed like that basking in their love. Pam kissed her neck gently, no scrape of teeth and no rush. Tara turned so that she was chest to chest with her and kissed Pam back mimicking her.

"Happy Halloween, my love", Pam said holding her tighter and Tara tilted her head back until she could just reach her lips.

"Happy Halloween, but it is not over you know" Tara said and Pam took the hint leading her further into the woods until they reached the outskirts of a lake. Pam sat down pulling Tara on top and then taking her dark skin face in her hands. They were silent just looking at one another.

"God, I can't believe how beautiful you are. You are just so perfect."

"And I'm yours…all yours. Forever." Tara whispered watching the emotions and desire play across Pam's face.

"Yes mine." Pam whispered almost too low for Tara's ears.

"Show me. Make love to me Pamela. My Pamela." Tara said and Pam groaned before flipping them with vampire speed and Tara watched her tiara fly into the lake. Pam kissed her and kissed her adding a bit more pressure each time until Tara was whimpering. The younger vampire felt her fangs release when Pam's mouth started to travel down the side of her neck. Pam suckled with just enough teasing of the skin to make Tara buckle but she did not break the skin.

"Please. Please bite me." Tara said her hands still gloved encased wrapping around Pam's upper back and in al that golden-spun hair. Pam licked her neck letting that hot, pink tongue travel from Tara's ear and back. Tara turned her head more at an angle for Pam's pleasure and then her maker bit down.

"Ummm…Pammm." Tara moaned closing her eyes and loving the noises Pam made as she fed on her. Pam's draw on her neck eventually slowed and then Tara found her mouth being attacked again. Taste of her own blood overwhelming her senses and she wanted nothing more than for Pam to continue what she was doing.

"I want to see you take the dress off." Pam said in a half whisper as she moved back some and Tara licked her lips. Pam's eyes glazed over at Tara found the zipper and slowly slid the evening gown down her tone body. Tara showed all that delicious, chocolate skin bare to her. Tara went for her bra and panties after taking off the gloves but Pam crawled back on top of her.

"Let me do that part." She said and ran her hands, nails dragging down Tara's sides making the other younger woman throw her head back.

"Do anything you want. Just take me, please." Tara begged but she knew Pam was not one to be rushed. Pam, still staddling her, unlaced her corset expertly and Tara watched wanting to touch but at the same time enjoying the show. Pam's shirt went next and then the shoes and pants. She lowered her now nude body back on top of Tara's.

"God, you feel so good Tara. So wonderful." Pam said looking at her and then kissing a line down from Tara's chin to her panties. Tara bit her lip unable to respond and held in a breath she didn't need. Pam's eyes meant her own again before her nimble finger gave a quick flick and Tara was now braless.

"Yes…Pam." Tara whimpered wrapping a hand around one of her maker's breast, as Pam's hand descended with mouth to her own. Tara lost sense of anything but Pam. Pam's breast white, round so soft in her hands as she ran her thumbs over the pink tips.

"Fuck!" Pam said pulling her mouth away from Tara's for a second and letting her fangs drop. Tara took the lack of control at the moment to let a hand slide down Pam's taut belly and find her entrance. Pam's hand stopped her own before Tara could go further and Tara looked up confused.

"Stay like that. Wait a moment." Pam said. Pam turned so that she was on top still but her head was near Tara's abdomen.

"You ever done this position Tara?" Pam asked concerned. Tara shook her head no and Pam smiled a bit.

"Just follow my lead ok?"

"Yeah. I trust you." Tara said and Pam smile turned into one that was wicked before she started to place her long, long legs on either side of Tara's head. Tara's eyes dropped to the offered center of her maker and she felt her mouth overflow. She looked wet and ready and she smelled like Heaven. Tara felt Pam's quick and skilled hands remove her panties and her legs automatically spread.

"Oh Tara." Pam said before her mouth started to devour the younger vampire. Tara let out a long moan before taking the hint lifting her head and using her hands to spread Pam. One lick and Pam was moaning too.

Tara's mind was lost in her senses as Pam moved above her and took her to a heightened state. She tasted so good and she was amazing between her legs.

"Come for me my love. I want to taste your cream." Pam whispered and Tara worked harder teasing, adding a finger and then rubbing Pam's own wetness upwards between her perfect cheeks. Pam sucked that hard nub of nerves and Tara started to cry from the pleasure, blood tears spilling on the ground. She came not soon after that but remained taking care of Pam as she let a finger slid between Pam's perfect ass.

"Mmm!" Pam groaned and Tara pumped in and out of her maker's ass slowly as she furiously pulsed her tongue within her.

"Tara! Ohh…ahh!" Pam shivered bucking violently and spreading her juice all over Tara's mouth and chin. They lay in the aftermath, Pam moving until they lay cuddling one of Taras legs between Pam's.

"I loved that." Tara said wiping away as a stray drop of blood. Pam grinned licking the bloody teardrop from Tara's finger.

"So did I. You catch on fast Tara." Tara closed her eyes sighing contently and letting her body mold into her lover's. Pam played with her curls before letting a hand trace down her back and side. Tara kissed Pam's chest paying attention to the space where Pam's heart was.

"How long do we have until dawn?"

"Four hours. Why you wanna go home? You tired?" Pam asked looking at her kissing her forehead but Tara only smiled.

"No but I just wanted to know how long I could keep you like this. "

"Well for all eternity." Pam said seriously and Tara felt her tears starting again.

"Don't cry." Pam soothed and wiped the tears away, licking her fingers clean afterwards. She pulled Tara until she hand the younger woman between her legs and then shuddered a little as their sexes came in contact.

"You make me feel so loved…so special. I don't think I've ever been this happy Pam." Tara said all serious and doe-eyed.

"I feel like that too. You make me feel important, needed, and like when I walk in a room no one else matters."

"You think it will always be like this, Pam?" Tara asked.

"Yes. Always."

"Ok." Tara said and they went silent looking in each other's eyes. They kissed and memorized this moment for all eternity. After all, love if it's true never dies. It is everlasting.


End file.
